Days Gone By
by Butterfliesinthewind
Summary: 10 different settings surrounding Shunsui and Nanao. Chap10: Its always Shunsui who starts the new beginnings
1. Perfect

Perfect

Theme: Broom closet

Words: 2459

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of its subsequent merchandising

The day had been going perfectly. Well as perfectly as any day could go in a division where sake was water, pink was the new black, and testing the patience of one's Fukutaichou was both bravery and sheer stupidity.

Ise Nanao tried to contain the urge to blush, scream and run away all at once. Instead taking a deep breath and praying for patience from her throughally frazzled nerves, as she left one of the eighth divisions numerous broom closets to raucous cheering and cat calls. Why couldn't Aizen just invade Soul Society now to save her from this ultimate humiliation, she mused as she took carefully measured strides away from the crowd gathered in the hallway.

It had started as a normal day, arriving on time to the division's office and starting the paperwork already stacked ready for her to sort and sign. She'd left for her designated 10 minuet break in the morning for some tea and thus having settled into her normal routine, had waited for 12 O'clock to roll round and with it the entrance of an overly happy man, complete with pink hoari and despite appearances carefully placed hat, all wrapped into a dubiously respectable Gotie 13 Taichou.

"Ohayou! Nanao-chan!" Kyoraku Taichou exclaimed as he walked into their shared office.

Looking up from her work to glance pointedly at the clock on the wall, to return to her work, Nanao replied, "Good afternoon Taichou." Placing special emphasis on the 'afternoon'.

"My Nanao-chan is always so efficient. Can you ever forgive your tardy Taichou?" He'd apologised, with dark eyes drooped in his trademark puppy dog look.

Unwilling to show how that look affected her, Nanao had quickly looked away and mumbled something about not needing to be forgiven.

Shunsui had smirked recognising his victory and had promptly slumped onto the office couch whist asking how 'his Nanao-chan' was this fine morning. With the added mentionable's of her likeliness to the sun and other such nonsense.

* * *

And as such started her perfectly normal day, and as she left for her late afternoon training session, she had had no idea that her perfectly normal day would end perfectly disastrously.

The training had been intense but she had been impressed with the development of the division's skills and had praised them for their efforts.

She had noticed Kyoraku Taichou turn up half way through the training, as he usually did, so wasn't all that surprised when he offered to walk her back to the division head quarters, which she had accepted. However it seemed her Taichou was in a fairly scandalous mood that afternoon. Well. More than usual anyway, and had wasted no time making gradually more flirtatious comments about her person.

Being an orderly and modest person by nature, his comments had slowly worn at her patience and self-control until the two were seemingly bickering down the hallways of the eighth division. When it seemed that her Taichou needed to emphasize his words with actions, she had naturally fallen back on her first line of defence and unleashed the fan in all its glory, to keep his overzealousness at bay. Apparently this had been the first sign of the oncoming disaster.

"Ahhh! My Nanao-chan is so cruel! Why must you be so rough with me?" Kyoraku Taichou had whimpered clutching his wrist.

"If you would simply keep your wandering hands to yourself, I wouldn't have need to discourage you." She replied, carefully stowing away her weapon.

"My hands are drawn to the heat of your body. You cannot blame a man's hands for seeking warmth."

Sighing indignantly, Nanao adjusted her glasses and stopped walking to turn sharply towards her Taichou and hissed, "My body is not your hands mittens!"

Steadily Nanao noticed they had been drawing attention from other Shinigami, but quickly shifted her attention back to her Taichou as he began talking again.

"But Nanao-chan," he complained grinning slightly. "My hands would fit so well against you mitte-"

"TAICHOU!" Nanao shouted as she hit him again with her fan

"Owwwwww! Nanao-chan. So cold."

"In which case I would not be applicable to warming anything!" Nanao shot back, glancing around uncomfortably at noticing now that the other Shinigami were smirking whilst trying to act like they were not listening to their conversation.

Feeling annoyed at being a spectacle for amusement for those who were her fellow colleagues, Nanao grabbed her taichou by his sash and pulled him in to the nearest room to continue their conversation in private. Once the door closed, darkness engulfed the room.

"Yare Nanao-chan." She felt him move closer to her. "I guess it's cosy in here, but I can't see your pretty face."

Scrambling at the wall near the door, Nanao felt for the light switch. When colour was returned to the world, she found they were in none other than a cramped and dusty broom closet, complete with boxes and stacked crates against the walls.

"Hmm. Not the place I would have imagined for our first intimate moments. However what my Nanao-chan wants, she gets." He smiled, walking towards her, arms outstretched, with his ridiculous 'kissy face'. Nanao panicked and pushed him back. "Taichou! Get a hold of yourself! Despite what your unfathomable mind has conjured up, I simply wanted to get away from all the people out their more interested in our conversation than their duties."

"But, we're in a broom closet." He smiled, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Yes. I'm quite aware of that now." She replied in exasperation.

Pretending to look troubled, though unsuccessfully as she could still see how amused he was, her taichou tapped his finger against his lips looking thoughtful. "Are you saying my dear, sweet, intelligent Nanao-chan didn't know this was a broom closest?"

Glaring daggers from over the tops of her glasses at him, she felt her temple twitch in aggravation. "No. I did not." She quietly replied trying desperately to keep a hold on her temper.

His smile grew, his eyes laughing merrily. "Hmm. Well since I get these precious moments alone with you, I can only call your ignorance a complete fluke of genius." He chuckled.

Huffing in indignation, Nanao tried hard not to conjure images of torturing her Taichou with the loss of all his precious sake, and how much glee she would feel from it, and instead straightened her uniform, adjusted her glasses and proceeded to turn her back on him.

"I believe we should leave now Taichou. This is apparently pointless."

"Aww, Nanao-chan. The fun hasn't even beg-- ugh!"

Turning round at the grunt of surprise from her taichou, Nanao discovered a most amusing spectacle. Being a tall man, it seemed that Kyoraku had somehow tangled the ties from his hat on one of the crates around the room.

He whimpered comically as he failed to pull himself loose, and Nanao found her lips twitching and a giggle trying to fight it's was past her throat. He looked ridiculous!

"Nanao-chan. I'm stuck." He said simply, eyes downcast in misery. Nanao sometimes couldn't honestly believe that Kyoraku Shunsui was one of the oldest Captains in the Gotie 13. He acted like such a child sometimes.

"Yes Taichou. I can see that."

Pouting at her for her undesirable comment, he looked at her pleadingly with his eyes and tried half-heartedly again to pull himself free. Nanao couldn't stifle the giggle this time as he attempted to free himself by walking away, and instead nearly jerked his hat off of his head. God forbid!

Despite his situation, Shunsui could not ignore what he had just heard. "Nanao-chan. Did you just giggle?"

"Of course not!" She snapped back a little too quickly, though not with half the vehemence her voice usually held.

Grinning widely, Shunsui chuckled. "Does my Nanao-chan think this is funny?"

"It serves you right for wearing that ridiculous hat!" She replied, pushing her glasses back up her nose by the bridge.

Shunsui chuckled again louder at this betraying action, knowing it meant she was secretly amused. "But you don't deny it?"

He jerked his head again and winced as the ties didn't come loose but rather made the crates it was attached to scrape loudly against one another.

"Ne, Nanao-chan? Do you think you could help me?"

Huffing again Nanao shifted on her feet. "Why don't you just take off your hat and loosen the ties?"

"But then the crates win!" He gasped as if this was the most shocking thing ever.

Looking over at her Taichou as though he'd lost his mind, she contemplated telling him that the crates were inanimate objects, and as such would feel no such need to win anything, but stopped herself knowing it would be pointless. The man was as stubborn as a mule, and if he believed the crate would feel any kind of emotion, they'd continue to argue about it in this closet for the rest of the day.

Unable to help the twitching of her lips at the thought, she walked over and attempted to free her accosted Taichou from the evil clutches of the inanimate crate.

Looking down at her as she worked the ties of his hat loose, Shunsui allowed himself to enjoy how close she was and couldn't help but smile at her obvious amusement of his situation that she valiantly tried to hide. He shook his head slightly. She could be so cute sometimes.

"Taichou, keep still. I can't get you loose if you won't stop moving your head." She said distractedly as she focused on her task.

"Gomen."

Feeling more than uncomfortable this close to her Taichou, she tried hard to focus on freeing the tie and not to think about how warm he was or how his breath was stirring her hair, or the fact that his chest kept pressing against her shoulder every time she moved her arm.

* * *

Feeling him move closer to her and bend down so his mouth was level with her ear, she tried not to shiver as he whispered softly to her, "Ne, Nanao-chan. If you wanted to get me alone in a dark room, you could have just asked. There was no need to go to all this trouble of trapping me."

Shooting him a cold glare, Nanao swallowed the gulp at how close they were.

"And I suppose I just somehow managed to get you to stand in this exact position so that you would get caught?" She did _not_ tremble as he placed his hand gently at her waist.

"Who knows what you conjure in that devious, naughty little mind of yours." He smirked.

She sighed and snapped her fan against the hand resting on her waist.

Jerking back at her retaliation, his hat tie broke loose of the crate but pulled them free of their stacking. Nanao watched in horror as the crates started to fall towards her.

She swiftly raised her arms in a futile effort to protect herself from the looming boxes and squeezed her eyes shut.

Through the noise of the crashing and tumbling of the crates, Nanao began to realise she felt no pain. Slowly removing her arms from around her head, and cracking her eyes open, she came face to face with the confusing image of a sun browned chest. As the dust from the collapsed crates settled, she belatedly realised she was no longer standing up, but was rather on her back. She looked upwards to find a pair of deep brown eyes staring with concern down at her.

"Gomen Nanao-chan. Are you hurt?"

She blinked in confusion as she witnessed the strangest sensation of the question running along her entire body. Blinking again to clear her mind and vision, she panicked as she realised the reason for this was because some man was pressed on top of her. She felt her panic mix with something like excitement when she realised it was her Taichou.

She wondered distractedly, if that fast beating noise was her heart.

Looking back up, she noticed instead of deep concerned eyes, she was now looking into amused ones. As she replayed what he had said, she scowled. "Of course I'm alright! And I'd believe you were sorry if you weren't smirking like an idiot!"

She became aware then that the beating she had mistaken for her heart was getting louder and was making the dust shift in the room. She thought somewhere in the back of her mind that it sounded like footfalls. With growing despair at the voices that were now accompanying the stampeding of feet, she snapped her head towards the door of the closet as the door was slapped open across its hinges.

"Kyoraku Taichou! Ise Fuku... tai... chou..."

Nanao stared in open mouth horror as about twenty division members clambered to a stop at the doorway and stared at their Taichou straddled across their Fukutaichou, whilst leaning over her in a deceptively intimate position.

Nanao's horror quickly began to turn to anger as the shock on their faces turned to smirks, grins and any other such lecherous expressions of delight.

She looked to her Taichou in surprise as he sat up but did not move from atop her and addressed the gathered Shinigami.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" This would have been bad enough, had he not kept a straight face the entire time instead of his own playful grin.

She felt her face flush terribly as those outside started jeering. Nearly screaming in frustration, Nanao turned coldly to her taichou, "Kindly remove yourself from me Kyoraku Taichou."

When it seemed he would instead make some perverted remark, she flashed him her frostiest look, which promptly made him swallow what he was going to say and get off her.

He'd never been stupid enough to push his luck when she graced him with that look. She was want to remove her glasses then, and he'd heard enough rumours to know he would never want to witness the demonstration of such an act. Though he was mildly curious.

Standing with as much dignity as she could muster, she dusted down her uniform, corrected her collar, shifted her glasses and took a deep steadying breath. She took a measured step towards the door and was happy that at least no one tried to stop her. The howling and whistling was annoying and wearing at her already strained temper. When the clapping started, mocking her as she walked away, she thought she might just incinerate them all with a blast of kidou.

But she kept her head high and didn't once look back to that hell carefully disguised as a harmless broom closet and the damning scene that had happened within.

**The End**

**(A/N): For anyone who doesn't know:**

**Taichou – Captain**

**Fukutaichou – Vice-Captain**

**Ne – Hey/you know... (a way to grab someone's attention)**

**Yare (yare) – how bothersome**


	2. Embrace

Title: Embrace

Theme: Beach

Words: 1294

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or make any monies from this

**A/N: Wow I can't believe the respones I've had, it's much more than I ever hoped for, so thank you all who reviewed. I will warn you though this one is very different and angsty, but don't worry the funny ones will come rolling round again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nanao was steadily becoming more and more tired. She ached all over and wanted desperately to pause to sit down and rest a moment, but she knew she couldn't. She had a job to do, and it seemed as if even the environment around her was trying to slow her down.

What at first had been a minor irritation, had gradually become near sheer defeat at the feelings of despondent gloom. It didn't help that all the grit around her got into her eyes as well as making her hair feel stiff and greasy making her feel utterly miserable.

When she had felt the first grains rub at her ankles and the drift further down to rub in-between her toes, she had tolerated the pain and kept resolutely to her set task, but the sharp sting had started to become bothersome and was wearing down on her strained nerves.

She winced as a twinge of pain shot through her foot, the sand rubbing unforgivingly between her toes and creating blisters where the ties from her sandals dug into her abused flesh.

She sniffed, rubbing at her nose absently, mentally cursing the sand that was blasted around by the strong wind coming in off the ocean. She stopped moving to look around at the scene.

Any other time it would have been charming. The sea lapping gently at the white sandy shore, always moving and sending off that aura of peace and calm. The sun setting and sending off glorious rays of yellow and deep oranges with that subtle hint of purple and red. Any other day Nanao would have been content to stand there in her spot and watch the peaceful setting, letting her mind drift away on those oceans to any number of infinite possibilities.

Save for today. Today the suns' setting was not glorious, but malevolent. The reds taking over and making the skies bleed. The ocean wasn't calming and quaint, but deadly and sinister as it hissed against the sand, dragging it back and smothering it in its drowning embrace.

Nanao couldn't help but close her eyes briefly against the torrent of her thoughts, despairing and disheartening as they were. She prayed when she opened her eyes, a better image would be before her. Even as she reopened her eyes she knew she was being foolish. The sheer weight of death that hung on the otherwise lovely view was devastating.

Bodies lay everywhere, some mutilated beyond belief. Fires raged on half sunken ships dotted along the coast line. Blood dripped in eerie patterns across the sand flowing like a river only to be joined with the tide of the ocean. Men, women and children were among the victims of the massacre.

She could deal with the men, and sometimes the women, but she tried to avoid the children as much as she could. Their earnest faces looking to her in a mix of fear and hope, asking her where their mothers or fathers or brothers and sisters were, it helped to effectively wedge a knife deeper into her heart.

She knew they'd never see their relatives again.

Nanao wearily sighed and turned to continue her task when she was suddenly tugged sideways by a frightened woman. "Please! Please help me!" She screamed, pulling at Nanao's robes and shaking her.

"Please let go. It's alright your safe now." Nanao tried to sooth the desperate woman, but she refused to listen to her, continuing to pull at her.

Nanao felt her own levels of apprehension rise as the woman would not listen to her, but instead persisted to grasp at her, crying and moaning franticly.

Abruptly Nanao was pulled in another direction by another woman who began beseeching to her weeping pityingly for help. She focused on her annoyance realising too late as another join the two women and more joined them, all of them grabbing at her, moaning and howling with grief.

Nanao tried to break free from being pulled, but she could not break free. Too many were surrounding her, and many of them were holding onto her in desperation, yanking her this way and that. No matter what Nanao said they ignored it, shouting over one another to get her attention, and Nanao couldn't escape.

Caught in the middle she knew she couldn't fight her way out, or risk hurting one of these souls, but as they started to turn hostile towards her, she began thinking their was nothing else she could do.

Someone grabbed her hair and pulled sharply, causing Nanao to cry out in shock. Another scratched her face clawing for a hold, but instead only succeeded in nearly knocking her glasses off her face. Nanao was tempted to start crying herself as she began to realise she was not going to be able escape. They were shouting in anger at her now, threatening and mocking her and she felt a few jabs aimed at her, and cringed at the subsequent pain.

There were too many! Where was he? He wasn't that far away from her, she recalled. Why wasn't he saving her? Was he caught in a mob too? So many questions rolled round her head.

She needed him, why hadn't he come? He pestered her constantly all the time, why now was he ignoring her? Maybe he'd wandered off further down the beach, thinking she could be left alone. He'd seemed to have stayed rather close through most of their time here, but perhaps he had thought to leave for only a minuet. Where was he?

Kyoraku Taichou.

Feeling no other options available to her, and as much as it stung her pride to resort to it, she opened her mouth to shout for him when she felt a wash of power slide over her senses. The people clutching her were forced to bow down and collapse under its pressure and released her.

Her relief at being freed and the exhaustion from many hours of soul burials caused her knees to give way. She noticed distantly warmth wrap around her and pull her back to reality.

She opened her eyes slowly, when had she closed them? And was greeted by the comforting colour of pink filling her sight. She sighed with weariness knowing pink meant safety. Knowing it meant Kyoraku Shunsui and his all encompassing strength.

"It's alright now Nanao-chan. I've got you." His smooth baritone skimmed across her senses, relaxing her. Not fighting his hold as she usually would, she allowed him to pull her against him and lead her away from the people still bowed down before them. "It's time to go back now."

Although this statement should have relieved her, she frowned and looked up for the first time at her taichou. She observed that his eyes were focused and determined, belying their usual lazy drowsy state. "But taichou, there are still many people left to bring to Soul Society."

"Don't worry about that. They are sending a new team through to finish up here. We've been out here long enough." He glanced down at her and smiled gently, his eyes like warm chocolate. "I cannot have my Nanao-chan working herself too hard."

As a Soul Gate opened not far from them with a fresh team emerging from the open doors, Nanao felt her perception go fuzzy round the edges, her mind shutting down from her exhaustion, but couldn't help getting in half heartedly to her captain. "Just who are you calling your Nanao-chan?"

Shunsui felt the woman in his arms slump against him after her last remark and smiled tenderly as he lifted her up so that he could cradle her in his arms. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered softly so as not to disturb her, "Only you my Nanao-chan."

**The End**


	3. Reverse

Theme: Jail

Words: 1381

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or anything to do with it.

Warnings: It's AU

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, I had a very interesting review from Flaming Kyo who mentioned that the sofa has become canon in the shunsui/nanao world. It got me thinking though about other things that are never mentioned in the manga or anime for that matter, but they have become a common in most shunsui/nanao stories, such as, when was it ever mentioned that nanao is a paperwork freak and constantly chases around shunsui to sign it? I just thought it was very interesting. **

**Also this one shot is for chell my bestest mate!! She wanted AU so blame her if you don't like AU lol!! Anyway I'm gona shut up now, enjoy!! **

--

When Kyoraku Shunsui had first received the call whilst at work, he had thought momentarily the reason she was calling from a police station was because she had finally gotten sick of his flirtations, and had filed a sexual harassment suit, before his more rational mind kicked in and pointed out that she would never do that to him.

Pulling into the car park opposite the station, Shunsui still couldn't help but think this was some horrible joke that he was falling for terribly.

This was Nanao. Ise Nanao. _His _Nanao-chan. There was no way she could be telling the truth.

When he had answered the phone she had sounded slightly strange he admitted. Almost, dare he say, meek, as she had explained her predicament to him.

Stepping out of the car and proceeding to lock it, he walked towards the entrance, his muscles tense ready for any police that might coming rushing out of the building wielding batons and god knows what else.

She hadn't explained why she needed him to bail her out, claiming that she didn't have enough time to explain, and to just get down here quickly and get her out of there. Shunsui smiled widely as he thought of all the ways he could tease her if this didn't turn out to be a joke.

He exhaled deeply when no police jumped him as he entered the building, so quickly made his way to the front desk stuffing his hands into his pockets. Knocking on the plane of glass separating him from the officer when he failed to notice him waiting, he graced him with a lazy smile. "I'm here to bail someone out. Think you could help?"

The officer glanced up at him taking in his rumpled suit and eyeing his loose pink tie dubiously. He sighed long sufferingly. "Name?"

"Ise Nanao. Kinda short, glasses, frosty disposition. Tends to throw things at you if you hit on her."

The officer looked at him expressionlessly, slowly blinked like a lizard, and sighed again turning to a computer screen tapping at the keys. "Ise Nanao, charged with assaulting an officer and resisting arrest.

"Assaulting an... Are you sure?" Shunsui could hardly believe it. Nanao-chan assaulting an officer. Surely there was some mistake.

"I'm just reading what it says on the tin sir." The officer replied sarcastically. "Bail charge is 116,990 yen, and you need to fill in these forms."

"116,990 yen!" Shunsui couldn't help his shock.

The officer blinked slowly again and passed the forms through the cubby hole in the glass.

Taking the forms, Shunsui sat down at one of the chairs dotted about in what he suspected was meant to be a waiting area. Shunsui snorted to himself. Police have no flare what so ever.

He filled in the form sloppily and quickly. It just figured that Nanao would get herself arrested, ask him for help and yet somehow punish him by making him do paperwork. He'd always known her mind worked in wicked and mysterious ways. Though he had hoped that wickedness was of the kinky kind. He sighed, feeling distinctly sorry for himself as he was deterred yet again.

Wasting no time handing over the forms to the sloth of an officer, _no wonder he was sat behind a desk_, and handing over a check for the needed amount, he waited tiredly for them to release her.

Shunsui rocked slowly back on his heels, thinking of all the sake he could be drinking right now, and all the women he could be flirting with. He was sure this was a conspiracy.

He perked up as a steel door was opened and an officer escorted a rather dishevelled Nanao out. Shunsui could hardly believe his eyes. Her skirt had dust patches covering it, and her usually crisp and tidy shirt was un-tucked from her skirt and most defiantly rumpled. Her hair was in disarray and was on the verge of coming out of its clip and she was holding onto the jacket of her suit like a weapon.

He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so sexy. His mind was conjuring all sorts of images that could get her into that state, and none of them could be considered suitable.

Spotting him, Nanao made her way over, with what Shunsui would call a sheepish expression on anyone else. "Taishou. Thank you for taking the time to come down here and deal with this."

Shunsui looked down at her in amusement. She was trying to be her usual professional cold self. That just wouldn't do. He shrugged nonchalantly; pushing away from the wall he was leaning against and heading over to the exit knowing she'd follow.

"Don't worry 'bout it. What else are bosses for but to bail their employees out of jail when they get over-zealous with the police?" He smirked cheekily down at her.

Predictably she bristled and stood straighter. "I did not get over-zealous with the police. He was an idiot." She sniffed and adjusted her glasses.

His smile widened, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "But Nanao-chan, that helpful officer at the desk said you were charged with jumping a police officer. If I'd known all these years that it was man in uniform that undid you, I would have happily indulged your fantasies. There was no need to harass that poor policeman."

She promptly whacked him over the head with her briefcases. "I did not _jump_ him."

He stopped rubbing his head when he saw no regret or pity was forthcoming from her. "It was only a suggestion. If your needs are starting to get you arrested, it's my duty as your boss, and subsequent payee of bail bills to express my concern. Honestly I never knew you were so wild. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were rebelling."

She huffed again in annoyance and wisely decided to let it go.

He quickly sprinted forwards to open the passenger door of his car to allow her to slip into the seat. He was so helpful and such a gentleman, he preened to himself. It worked though he thought as he smiled in triumph at her _only_ half hearted glare.

As he pulled out of the station car park and felt enough time had passed in silence, he glanced slyly over at her. "Ne, Nanao-chan?"

She looked over expression conveying that she was listening. "Just what _did_ you do to get arrested?"

She huffed and crossed her arms, and mumbled something unintelligible, gaze fixed out the window.

"I didn't quite catch that?" He smiled keeping half his eye on the road, half on the disgruntled woman sitting next to him.

She sighed indignantly. "I said, I thought he was hitting on me."

"So you attacked him!" He couldn't help the bark of laughter that erupted from him.

"I didn't mean to! I blame this solely on you! If I wasn't so used to you grabbing at me at every available opportunity, I wouldn't have felt the instinctual need to protect myself. How was I to know he was just trying to tell me I'd dropped some paperwork?"

Shunsui couldn't help but pick up on her awkward tone of voice, and the way she wouldn't look at him. He paused trying to think what she could be hiding, letting silence once again fill the car.

"You hit him with the briefcase didn't you?" He guessed.

"It's my first line of defence!" She exclaimed, glaring balefully at him when he started to laugh loudly.

He couldn't help it. Images of his Nanao-chan whopping some other poor soul but himself with that damned briefcase and then imagining the look of horror that must have crossed her face when she realised her mistake, had him trying to keep himself from howling his glee. It serves her right for attacking him with it so damn often.

"It's not funny!" She cried, but he couldn't help but notice her lips twitching and that her expression was much lighter.

"Oh my Nanao-chan. What would I ever do without you?" Shunsui smiled.

He mused that while he was nearly 117,000 yen down from this morning, he'd happily pay double that, just for this entire experience. And double again for the chance to see her chasing him down the office hallways with her ledger screaming bloody murder for telling the entire staff.

**The End**

**Taishou – Boss/Sir (I know there are probably more and many different ways of saying this, but I thought this one was most acceptable as it sounds so much like taichou, it can also mean general or admiral, bit of usless information for you there)**

**116,990 yen is about £500 British pounds, and I think something around 1000 US Dollars**


	4. Control

Title: Control

Theme: Bathroom

Words: 1022

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of its subsequent merchandising

**Thankyou again for all the reviews, I love you all! I'm trying to post one a week, but it's coming to the end of second semester at uni, so i'm very busy, i'll do my best.**

**This is mainly focusing on nanao's view of shunsui, somewhere down the line i'll do shunsui pov of nanao... somewhere... Enjoy!**

* * *

Nanao meticulously smoothed out the lines of her uniform and straightened her collar, turning slightly first to the left, then to the right, checking in her mirror that everything was in place. It was her morning routine. Her meditation. Nanao time, when no pressures of due office paperwork were plaguing her mind.

The reflection staring back at her was one she was well used to now. The tidy hair, precisely placed glasses. Control. All these things she could control, and if anything was slightly rebellious, it was easily forced into submission again. That control was so important to her, everything she did, she did with her carefully maintained cool and flare, and anything that disrupted her precision she usually became rather quickly annoyed with.

As she patted her hair, confirming for the last time that it was all in place, she mused that her love of control was probably why she became so exasperated with her Captain. With a mere glance in her direction, he could make her feel like she had lost all control of whatever she was doing. It was completely maddening!

Not to mention infuriatingly sexy.

One glace and she was useless. One smirk and she was melting. One word and she felt like belting him halfway across Seireitei. No one had a greater effect over her emotions than Kyouraku Shunsui.

Despite his lazy and drunken appearance, he was an incredibly shrewd, wise and sharp man. It amused her to no end sometimes when all people saw was a womanizing bum, with no seeming credentials, apart from the fact that he had two swords instead of one, to be a good captain. Not that he couldn't live up to all the names he was sometimes called. But Nanao had leaned rather quickly that he was hardly all he portrayed himself as.

Although he drank and had a remarkable tolerance for alcohol, the man was rarely drunk. He enjoyed the taste and appreciated every drop. This was why he drank so slowly. He savoured every glass, stirring the contents of his cup leisurely to make it last longer, an admiration that he once attributed to worship. Just because he always had a sake cup in his hand, didn't mean it was being refilled all the time.

Not that he didn't enjoy getting thoroughly inebriated.

Kyouraku Shunsui was very seldom moved to anger, something most would say was because he was too lazy; but what Nanao knew as an increadible patience, a patience she didn't often give him enough credit for. She once overheard him telling Ukitake taichou that instead of feeling anger for whatever circumstances, he was moved more to sadness only because he was old enough to know better now.

Despite this Nanao _had_ seen him angry, and few things had ever startled her as much as his true anger. That rolling, coiled tension that fills entire rooms and makes you feel like your being slowly suffocated. It was frightening, and had shocked her so much that for a few days after that she had been rather wary round him. It hadn't passed her notice that he'd kept his head down afterwards as well, almost like he was ashamed of his outburst.

He'd apologised to her, though she'd been baffled as to why he had, but before she could say that it wasn't necessary, he had given her one of those rare deep looks, and she'd murmured her acceptance of his apology.

Nanao blinked at her reflection in the mirror, and shook her head once to clear her thoughts. The woman in the mirror scowled softly, annoyed with herself. Now he was interrupting her morning time. Her irritation deepened as she found her peace being disrupted. This would hardly have her arriving to the office in a good mood.

She rubbed her temples slowly delaying the rising headache. Maybe it wasn't her Taichou's fault that she seemed to lose her precious control when he was near, maybe; just maybe it was that she was frustrated with herself.

He only had to give her a playful grin, complete with warm laughing eyes, and she'd forgive him anything. To many it seemed like Ise Nanao was constantly chasing her Taichou, dragging him back to his office or getting him to sign papers, always hitting him for his flirtatious comments. However the truth was that she let him get away with a lot more than many knew.

She could put up a bigger fight when he fell asleep on the couch or the engawa; she could make so much noise that he couldn't sleep, but then he would either go somewhere else to sleep, or she'd give herself a headache.

She could hide his entire sake stash, for she knew where every single one was, or change it with water, but then he wouldn't ask her to join him, and when she turned him down, he wouldn't bribe her with tea instead.

And when he reached out to touch her, and proclaim her the most beautiful, or to try and steal a kiss, and she consequently smacked him with her book or her fan, she wouldn't feel that thrill as she breathed him in, or that shiver as his warmth spread through her.

Nanao, gripped the basin in her bathroom, and took a deep breath to steady herself. Yes. She certainly wasn't the one in control.

No she couldn't deny it. It wasn't that she was annoyed that he made her lose control; it was that she knew he had her completely _under_ his control. She couldn't deny him or tell him a lie. For when he flounced in the office later that morning and tried to steal a hug, and she naturally deterred him; he asked with that right amount of sorrow in his voice and misery in his eyes if 'his Nanao-chan loved him?'

She could have denied it. She could have shouted at him, called him ridiculous. Instead she hit him round the back of his head with her fan, and told him he had paperwork to do.

And knowing him the way she did, she didn't think it ever escaped his notice that she never said no.

**The End.**

**A/N:**

**Engawa: Pouch like patio that runs on the outside of some Japanese buildings**


	5. Denial

Title: Denial

Theme: Graduation

Words: 1,675

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or make any monies from this

**A/N: okay, I'm not entirely sure if this story makes sense, my warped mind is running round in circles. University will do that to a person. I would like to say a big thank you to AnimePenguin who wrote me such a lovely review, and i hope this story is fluffy enough for you. I've discovered somethig about myself as a writer while doing this story, I find it very hard to write fluff. So I apologoise if its a bit on the angsty side. Sorry. I'm just so tired lol. Again thank you to all my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He hadn't wanted her in his division. He'd been convinced she would never fit in. That she wouldn't be able to take his roguish ways, too weak to stand against his strong personality. If only he'd known she would be the only woman strong enough to stand upright next to him and far too stubborn to budge against his own stubbornness.

He knew she'd been devastated when she found out she was to be _his _Fukutaichou. She was convinced that within a week she wouldn't be able to stand it any longer and would have returned to her old post. Who knew she'd somehow hold the record for staying longest.

He hadn't wanted to fall in love with her. If he was truthful with himself she was hardly his ideal first choice. But the more he watched her, the more she refused him and began to play along with his ridiculousness, the more he realised that there was no woman out there more perfect for him, than this quiet, stern and throughally passionate woman.

He'd thought she was pretty, obviously. He was old enough to look beyond normal physical beauty and had come to love her cute features, to see what an unusual and pretty colour her eyes were. The way they changed depending on her mood.

But more than that, he had come to love the little nuisances in her personality. The way when she would try to hide her anger, her nose would scrunch up. That she would adjust her glasses from the left when she was annoyed, from the right if she was content or stating a fact. But he loved it most when she pushed them up by the bridge. This meant she was hiding how secretly amused she was by his antics.

He loved it when she would she could be calm and emotionless one second, and then blow up in a mini rage.

He loved anything he learnt about her, everything she shared with him, that was why it hurt so much to know that he wouldn't see all these things everyday that he had come to associate with living. With living with her.

This was it, she was ready.

Ready to advance, ready to succeed. Ready to leave him. And he should be happy. He was happy, in a way. She _did _deserve this. He just never realised what saying goodbye to her would entail.

The cold vice that gripped his heart was unyielding in its torture at the thought of not seeing her when he walked into the office. _Their_ office.

She stood before him now, searching his eyes. He could tell she was upset, that she was trying hard not to show such a weakness to him. Only she could see crying as a weakness after all.

He lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek, the rough pads from years of wielding a sword catching on her skin, but she didn't seem to mind. It spoke volumes that she didn't bat him away. After all she had come to him.

* * *

"_Kyouraku Taichou?" Her soft voice came through the darkness he had enshrouded himself in._

"_Nanao-chan? What are you doing in the office so late?" He hadn't risen from the couch to greet her as he usually might._

_He heard her come further into the room. She turned the lamp resting on her desk on. "One might ask you the same thing. Why were you sitting in the dark?" He voice was quite and sombre. She knew why he was here. It was why she had come._

_He laughed without amusement. "Wallowing in self pity."_

_She stiffened at his response and was silent for a while. "I see." She tapped her finger nail on the desk, the noise echoing emptily in dark room. ""I didn't do this to hurt you." _

_He laughed with genuine amusement this time. "I know my Nanao-chan. This is just something that I need to deal with. I would never deny you this. Despite what you may try to tell me to make me feel better, I know you want this. And you _do_ deserve it." _

_With seemingly great effort, he rose from the couch and approached her. Her sharp eyes followed him, and he felt his heart flutter painfully, knowing he wouldn't feel that gaze on him all day._

"_If you asked me-" She started._

"_I would never ask you stay. I would never ask you to give this up for me."_

_She looked him in the eye judging if he truly meant what he said. She nodded her head seemingly convinced of his truthfulness and looked away towards the window. _

"_Besides, asking you to stay would kind of defeat the purpose, as I was the deciding vote on your moving."_

_Her head whipped back round at him, shock evident in her features, and slowly her eyes had started to water._

* * *

Looking at her now, he knew it was what she had needed to hear. She would have no doubts now as she moved on. She would be able to take those brave steps without fears or doubts plaguing her. Now _she_ knew she deserved this.

"Come now Nanao-chan, you mustn't cry." He said in deep sombre tones, thick with keeping his own tears at bay.

She looked startled to realise there were tears running down her face. She watched as his sun darkened hand withdrew from her cheek to rub the wetness of her tears between his thumb and forefinger.

"Please don't be sad. We will still see each other. I'll still follow you round and annoy you. Invite you for drinks and whisper things in your ear. I'll come sit on your window sill some afternoons and read you poetry."

She couldn't help it, she let out a short chuckle at the image, it was something she could imagine him doing.

"I'll miss you." He said quietly.

She tried to smile. It felt rather flat to her. "I doubt you'll miss me at all." She chuckled without enthusiasm, shifting her hair out her eyes.

He paused staring at her, memorising her face. "I'd miss you even if we'd never met." He replied softly.

Nanao felt her chin wobble, and she looked down and away determined to be strong. "Such typical romantic sentiments. Can you ever just be serious?" He knew she didn't mean it.

"I will always be here to help you, to love you. Just as I always have been."

His hand slipped under her chin tilting her neck back till the soft brown of his eyes crashed against violet in swirls of intensity.

"And just like that night under the sakura trees, when you first told me you loved me, I'll hold on tightly to your heart and chase your fears away. I will never leave you, my Nanao."

As he lifted her chin with his hand and slowly lowered his head to hers, Nanao had to believe that he meant what he said or he'd surely break her heart, just as much as Shunsui prayed she wouldn't leave and rip his soul from his body.

**One Month Later**

Nanao was satisfied. It had taken weeks of re-organising, but she was finally happy with her office. The room seemed much smaller than her old office, but only really because the other desk in the room was occupied and usually filled with paperwork.

Nanao smiled slightly in remembrance. She most certainly did not miss all that work.

Sinking into the soft chair at her desk, she allowed herself to sigh in approval. She looked down at the paperwork on the table, waiting for her signature, and picked up the new pen. It was a gift from Ukitake Taichou.

"_Such a new position requires a gift of some kind. I thought this would be something you would appreciate."_ She felt lighter at the memory. Ukitake-san was known for his slightly... odd gifts at very random moments, and she had been on the receiving end of them more than once. But this one had spoken of his true regard and the amount of thought he had put into her gift. He had made it his 

business to make sure she was settled well. Although she did suspect he gave regular updates to Kyouraku Taichou of how she was getting along.

Not that she would suspect any less of him. He cared deeply for his friend, and he knew how hard Kyouraku was taking this separation.

As hard as she was no doubt. There was always an odd twinge in her stomach when 12 O'clock rolled round and he didn't come bouncing in.

"Yare, Yare. I'm only gone from you a day and look how that frown has returned to your pretty face."

Nanao found it particularly difficult to not let her pleasure of his presence show. Such things would only encourage him. Years of play came instantly back to her, and her response was as quick as ever. Without looking up from her paperwork, she addressed the man who from his shadow on the floor in front of her, was lounging against her doorway.

"Can I help you, Kyouraku Taichou?" She praised herself for smart response.

"Why of course you can." He paused knowing it would annoy her. "I was walking by when I realised I was hungry, and since I was nearby, I wondered if you would like to join me for lunch," he paused again, in which Nanao glanced up at him in confusion, "...Ise _Taichou._"

Her features softened, and she stood wiping invisible lint off her uniform and straightened the white hoari that fluttered from the breeze coming in though the open door.

"Alright, as long as you do one thing for me." Nanao paused besides her fellow captain and looked up at the face she knew so well.

He smirked slightly and tilted his head sideways brushing the back of his hand down her cheek. "What would that be Ise Taichou?"

Nanao brushed past him and began walking down the steps to the courtyard beyond. "Call me Nanao-chan."

**The End.**


	6. Closer

Title: Closer

Theme: Car

Words: 1331

Warnings: AU again, suggestive material

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of its subsequent merchandising

**A/N: As always thanks to all my reviewers, long or short I love reading all your messages. Please read this with an open mind, it's not my usual! You've been warned! Enjoy**

* * *

_The soft squeak of leather accompanied his shift, as he moved to bring her closer to him. She responded eagerly clutching his back through his soft shirt. She'd removed his jacket long ago._

She was small, and sleek. All smooth lines and unruffled elegance. When she moved she barely made a sound, seeming to move on air, with a grace that many didn't have. Everything she did was understated. Everything timed perfectly so that nothing would go wrong. He would sing her praises, but she didn't care, didn't give any hint that she heard him, nor did she give him any excuse to carry on his admiration. Then again, _she _was a car.

_Her lips were soft and full, and he loved manipulating them to his will. She would sigh dreamily, hooking her leg around his, pulling their bodies closer, begging for greater contact. He moaned softly only wishing to fulfil her request. _

Shunsui knew he was foolish, but _she_ was all he could want. If _she_ was a woman, _she_ would be the best damn woman in the world, he would think ridiculously to himself sometimes. Loyal and welcoming. _She _didn't moan or nag, though _she _did listen well but then _she_ never judged him on what he said or thought out load.

_She purred like a kitten as he ran his fingers softly through her hair, finding the clip and discarding it without a thought. He brought his nose close to those silky locks humming happily as the ends tickled him._

At first he had started calling _her _Nanao because he knew it would annoy his wonderfully high strung assistant Ise Nanao, who was his adorable Nanao-chan. However the more he did it, the more it stuck, and the more he feared for his sanity. He was seeing resemblances between a woman and a machine after all.

_There were too many damn buttons. Why couldn't she just wear a top like a normal person? He only got frustrated. She giggled lightly at his impatience and batted his fingers away, doing away with the garment quickly, if only to lessen the time they were no longer touching._

He saw how delicate Nanao's features where, right down to her graceful fingers and cute button nose. He commented on her perfection, but she ignored him with a flare he found incredibly attractive. _She_ was much the same, ignorant of his worship. All graceful lines with a few hidden sharp edges, just like his Nanao-chan.

_She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he squeezed her breasts lightly, teasing her, loving how she only lost control round him. As one hand slipped lower down past her navel, she trembled and he delighted in the moan she finally let free as he nibbled on her ear. _

Nanao's curves where perfect and the few times he had the privilege of catching her off guard long enough to cop-a-feel told him she was soft and pliable. Again he couldn't deny the resemblance with his beloved car._ Her_ soft leather interior was so comfortable he could just fall asleep, and _she_ handled like a dream.

"_Shunsui!" She cried out, as they moved together. It was a small space, but neither cared, too lost in their own sea of lust as the world seemed to shake and fall down around them._

The day Nanao turned on him, eyes bright and icy; he thought he'd gone too far in his teasing. Too far in his joking about her similarities to his car. He'd thought she would whip out the fan and proceed to do her damndest to give him brain damage.

_In his hazed filled mind where he was only surrounded by her, he noticed his foot was stuck, and as he tried to pull it free without breaking those wonderful feelings, he couldn't help but laugh, and looked down at the only woman who could make him feel so alive and yet so clumsy. She laughed with him._

Nanao pulled him around the corner where they could have dubious privacy, and stood high on her tip toes to reach his ear. As much as he'd wanted to enjoy the sensations, he could only squeeze his eyes shut and wait for the smack that would send him off in a disappointed sulk.

"You say we're so similar, but I wonder Shunsui," his breath hitched in his throat at the use of his name. "who out of us will give you more pleasure?"

Nanao pulled away looking slyly up at him, slowly backing away to what he realised was the fire escape, and while his brain could barely get over the seductive look his prim and proper assistant was giving him, he realised that the fire exit lead to the car park. The deserted car park. Where his car was.

_Their laughter was replaced by moans as they picked up speed, sending each other swirling towards the heavens. He gripped her thigh thrown over his leg tighter. Hissing her name through tightly clenched teeth as she pinched his nipples playfully. "Nanao."_

She'd barely made it half way down the stairs when he caught up with her, pushing her against the wall and roughly seizing her lips. They both moaned as he gained access to the inside of her mouth. Suddenly pulling away he pulled her down the rest of the stairs fishing out his keys and unlocking his car. She pushed him against the passenger door before he could open it, and smiled victoriously as she ripped his tie off.

Later when they lay happily sated, cuddled in the back seat of his car like a pair of naughty teenagers, he kissed her temple softly and brought up the question that had been bugging him since she accosted him in the hallway.

"Ne, Nanao-chan? What prompted all this anyway? I thought you didn't want anything to do me?"

She was running her fingers back and forth across his chest, stopping every now and again to twirl his chest hairs against her finger tips. She paused and looked up at him. "That's not entirely true. I just got tired of waiting."

"_You _got tired of waiting? Waiting for what?" His eyes crinkled in amusement.

She settled her head above his heart and sighed contently. "For you to figure out how you really felt. Honestly. In the end I simply had to take things into my own hands. It's not very nice to make the woman do all the work Shunsui."

He felt her smile on his skin and laughed out loud. "What on earth can you mean!? I was always approaching you, but you always batted me away." He ran his hands slowly through her hair loving that he was allowed the touch her like this.

"You were just being you. Flirting for the sake of flirting. I wanted you to mean it."

"And you thought that this was the best way to grab my full attention." He chuckled again shaking his head.

"Well you are always comparing me to this car. I thought it would be a good use of resources." She lifted her head to give him a flash of a smile and settled back down again.

Shunsui sighed good humouredly. "Only you could see my beautiful car as a 'good use of resources'."

He shifted on the back seat stopping and laughing loudly with Nanao as the leather upholstery screeched against his naked backside. She buried her head in the crook of his arm hiding her laughter. "Maybe next time we can make back to my apartment, ne Nanao. I'm far too tall to do this in here."

She looked up and he was almost un-done by the pout on her lips. "Well, maybe every now and again." He conceded, pulling her in for a kiss.

_As they came down from their high, Shunsui chortled with laughter. "You know, this doesn't get anymore comfortable with practice." _

_He bathed himself in the soft breathlessness of Nanao's laughter._

**The End.**

**I know Nanao is most defiantly unlike herself in this story, I hope you can except it, I always wondered if she might ever just be like 'to hell with it' and jump him. As for Shunsui obsession with his car... I have no excuse, he is male! Please let me know if it worked. **


	7. Entraped

Title: Entrapped

Theme: Basement

Words: 1,235

Warnings: None. ... Nanao violence to Shunsui?

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of its subsequent merchandising (though if anyone wants to offer me a Shunsui plushi I wouldn't say no!)

**A/N: Ahh dreaded talkings! As always thanks to all my reviewers you all rock! For some reason, not sure why (cough cough) you all seemed to like the last chapter. (hehe evil glint) Anyways the next one might be a bit late coming up, as i have a couple of exams next week and I need to seriously revise! So enough ramblings, Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kyouraku Shunsui had walked into his shared office with his lieutenant, he had plastered his biggest smile and waltzed in preparing to sweep his Nanao-chan off her feet with his newly inspired poem about her.

The only problem with that was however, that upon quick inspection of the office he found his muse to be somewhat absent. This was rather strange considering the paperwork on her desk, and that it was midday, otherwise known to his Nanao-chan as 'powering though paperwork time'.

Pouting softly, he placed his hands on his hips and 'humped' in dissapointment. Hearing mumbling coming from the corridor, Shunsui turned towards his division memebers making their way down the halls. Feeling more hopeful he bounced over in his usual exuberant manner and enquired as to whether they had seen his beauteous lieutenant in passing.

"Ise Fukutaichou?" A floppy haired division member thought allowed. "Yes actually Taichou. I think I saw her heading towards the records room in the basement earlier."

His companion had smirked openly. "If you hurry Taichou, you may catch her unawares."

It was as though a light bulb had lit above his own head. He stuck his index finger up in the air as though an expression of genius. "An excellent idea!"

Turning swiftly, his pink haori flaring behind him, Shunsui clutched his hat and set off to find his where his Nanao-chan was hiding. He smirked openly, he always won hide and seek.

The records room was located deep within the lower levels of the building and smelled of old papers and dust. Not one for such depressing environments, Shunsui scrunched up his nose, and promptly sneezed, making more dust motes swirl around him. Moving swiftly on he had turned a corner behind some shelves and espied his Nanao-chan pursuing some articles barely beyond the door to an adjourning room.

Smiling mischievously, he hid his reitsu as much as possible and walked silently towards her with exaggerated stealth. As he approached her side he raised his arms ready to pounce when she addressed him coolly as only Nanao could. "I would not suggest it sir."

Not raising her eyes from the script she turned the page calmly, her fingers tracing the letters on the parchment. Lowering his arms to his side, Shunsui sighed and slouched. "Your so mean Nanao-chan. Don't you know when someone goes to all that effort to sneak up on you, it's only polite to let them do it? It's a rule." He spoke steadily as though teaching a child.

Nanao moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I was not aware of such a rule. Perhaps I missed it." She replied still without turning to him or looking up from the sheets of paper she was pursuing. Shunsui covered his amusement at their game with his mournful deep eyes.

"Now you're just teasing me Nanao-chan! You repeatedly tell me every rule in the book."

Finally Nanao looked up at her Taichou and adjusted her glasses just so. "Those are real rules."

Turning away and waving his hand dismissively at her he trained his eyes around the room. "What are you doing down here anyways Nanao-chan?"

"I needed some past records for the paperwork I'm doing. I shall be done in just a moment." She quickly gathered her needed papers together. "Could you please bring that box over here sir?" She waved in a general direction near the door, and Shunsui walked over to investigate.

"This one Nanao-chan?" He pointed to a box partly concealed behind the open door. She made a grunt of some sort which he took for an affirmative. Moving to pick up the box he nudged the door out of his way with his hip, when he heard Nanao gasp in dismay.

"No wait Taichou! Don't let the door-"

BANG

"-shut..."

Box safely in his arms he watched in confusion at Nanao's facial expressions, which ranged from disbelief to horror.

"What?" He asked concerned.

Nanao was gaping like a fish. "The door doesn't open from this side." She answered. Voice emotionless and deadpan.

"Nonsense Nanao-chan." He smiled jovially, walking over to the door and grasping the door knob. "You just turn the door handle and-"

Said door handle promptly fell to the floor with a clatter. Staring at it for a moment in confusion, Shunsui tried to open the door. It didn't budge. Placing the box he was holding down, he threw his weight soundly against the door. It didn't even shake. "What the-?"

A voice which barely concealed anger spoke up from behind him. "It's protected. These rooms contain important information. So unless the entirety of Soul Society collapses these rooms stay intact. Not even kidou can mark them."

He saw the tell tale twitch above her left brow that told him she was annoyed. She seemed to take a steadying breath, and Shunsui nearly sighed in relief until she fixed her glare upon him. "You idiot man! I have so much work to do! Why did you shut the door!?"

He was slightly taken aback by her anger. "Calm down Nanao-chan, someone will find us." He soothed.

"Don't you Nanao-chan me! And who will find us down here? Nobody comes here! I could skewer you for this!" Ise Nanao screamed throwing up her hands in rage while pacing the small room. "Do you have any idea what this will mean?! The reports will go in late. Division members pay will not be processed. The bills will not be paid!"

Kyoraku Shunsui flinched back in fear for his life when Nanao whirled around and pierced him with her deadliest look. If he'd thought it might help his current situation to mention to her how sexy she looked in a rage, he would have; had he not known it would have gotten him killed for his troubles. Instead he held up his hands in a defensive pose and hopped she would take pity on him.

He had no such luck as she took two steps towards him and proceeded to whack him over the head with her fan. "You stupid, stupid, STUPID MAN!! Ahhh! I could just kill you!"

"I said I was sorry Nanao-chan. What more can I say? It was an accident. I really am sorry." He bemoaned, eyes drooped to convince her of his sorrow. It never occurred to him whilst cowering from her that she was his inferior and as such should not be treating him like this.

Nanao huffed and crossed her arms angrily, if only to stop herself from strangling him. She walked slightly away, her back to him as she mentally ran through the list of backlog paperwork this little endeavour would involve, and flinching at the thought. Suddenly a decidedly wicked thought crossed her mind, and she couldn't quite hide the evil twitch her lips took, something that when he saw caused Shunsui to swallow thickly. He rather thought she looked liked a coyote smiling. Something to be _extremely_ wary of.

Witnessing such a fearsome sceptical, in light of her rapidly changed mood, Kyouraku shrank back and whimpered in fear of the small woman before him, as she turned fully to him and tried to hide her smile.

"That's alright Taichou." Her voice betraying no emotion. "After all I believe the sake bill needed to be handed in with these incomplete documents." Shunsui suspected he was _not_ going to like what he would next hear.

Nanao sighed with a slightly dramatic flare, as if she was terribly upset about something, and oh how under better circumstances it would have done him proud. "Oh well. I suppose next months sake budget will have to be docked to compensate."

Shunsui was still and silent for all of two seconds before racing to the door to the basement and pounding with all his strength. "HELP!! Someone get us out of here!!"

Nanao allowed herself to smile wickedly in triumph.

**The End.**


	8. Tricked

Title: Tricked

Theme: Fancy Restaurant

Words: 2136

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or anything to do with its franchise.

**A/N: Wooo!! last exam done and dusted! i'm free from uni for a while! Woohoo! As promised next chappy. Can't remember who but someone mentioned this was the eighth chapter and so should do something special, but maybe from lack of sleep, stress and my mind being overloaded on revision sports law and operation (don't ask) i couldn't think of a way to do it justice as i already had most of this chapter planned out, but i've left a few hints and references in here for you to either completely overlook or role your eyes at the lack of subtlety. So enjoy! As always thank you to my reviewers!**

* * *

Try as she might, Ise Nanao grudgingly admitted to herself that she couldn't quite think of something that she could be doing that was as nice as this on a Friday evening. She had been perfectly happy to stay in and settle down with her cat Mr. Tibbles, on her wonderfully comfy couch and read herself into oblivion, but instead her boss had struck.

Before leaving her home she had been in a foul mood, determined to make that idiotic man that was her work colleague, pay for setting her up like this. However she had somehow been tricked into having to attend this dinner meeting with Kyouraku Shunsui, the most notorious skirt chaser in her department. Very possibly the whole thirteen levels of the building as well.

Checking her watch upon entering the restaurant and seeing it was bang on eight, she waited patentiantly, expecting to be attacked the second she arrived, but was instead escorted by a well dressed and well mannered waiter, as far as Nanao was concerned anyway, to a small table at the far end of the restaurant.

The table was in a rather isolated position and she couldn't help but tense slightly at the amount of possibilities this could present to her woefully thick skulled colleague, and upon seeing only space for one other person opposite her co-worker, warning bells immediately began ringing. When she arrived at the table, Shunsui stood and made motions to grab her hand to plant a kiss upon no doubt, but only smirked annoyingly when she violently ripped her hand out of his clutches and blushed, glancing quickly sideways to see if the waiter had noticed.

She told herself that it was natural to notice what someone else was wearing in such a fancy place, and had nothing to do with how her heart skipped a beat at how handsome he looked in his dark navy blue stripped suit and pink shirt. Unbuttoned at the neck and showing a teasing amount of chest. She quickly shook her head, and viciously stamped up and down on those thoughts till they were buried deep beneath the proverbial mud.

After being helped into her chair and they were alone, she turned her attention to the man opposite her pretending to be immersed in the wine list. He must have felt the temperature drop around him by several degrees, as he peeked up from the list and looked slightly shocked at the truly frosty glare that Nanao was piercing him with.

"My my, what a truly lethal glare you have Nanao-chan. What has happened to turn your beautiful face so cold?" He smiled cluelessly.

"Why are we here?" She asked frigidly.

Shunsui pouted and looked around as though suddenly shocked to find himself in a restaurant. "Hmmm. I'll say to have dinner." He looked back down the wine list still in his hand, but could not hide the cheeky grin that sprouted on his face.

"I was told that this was a business meeting." Nanao was tempted to bite her tongue, otherwise she might say something she would regret.

Not looking up from his pursuial of alcohol he replied nochantly, "Got cancelled."

Glancing up and wisely spotting the fury rapidly darkening Nanao's face, he sensibly decided to elaborate. "The partners we were expected to dine with couldn't make the meeting, but the old man didn't see why we couldn't work out all the nicks ourselves, so said we could keep the reservations. Neat huh?" He grinned with his trademark grin.

Nanao sighed in annoyance, and reached into her handbag to retrieve a pen and pad. "Well, what are we supposed to be deciding, or 'working the _nicks_ out' of as you so eloquently put it."

"Why thank you Nanao-chan." He smiled charmingly.

"Don't call me Nanao-chan, and answer the question."

He sighed dramatically, and placed the wine list on the table resting his arm on top of it. Putting his other elbow on the table, he put his chin in his palm and looked seriously at Nanao from across the table. "I can't remember."

If Nanao hadn't been such a disciplined woman, she imagined she might very well have just fallen off her chair. Instead she stared at him in total shock and growing horror. "You... you... you can't remember?! What do you mean you don't remember?! How stupid are you?! Why haven't you called the office?"

"But Nanao-chan how could I call the office to ask about something as boring as that, when I had the prospect of a meal alone with the most beautiful woman in the office." Nanao promptly threw her pen at him.

Deciding getting up to beat him with her pad would create too much of a scene she instead pinched the bridge of her nose to get a hold of her temper that she felt she was rapidly losing control of. She didn't understand how this man could have the audacity to sit there and tell her that he had deliberately miss led her to get her here. "How do you still have job at this company?" She asked herself more than him.

He chuckled slightly. "It would fall apart without me."

Nanao severely doubted that. Whenever she walked past his office or had papers to give him to sign, he was always either sitting on the window sill of his office window, drinking sake, lounging in his chair with his feet on the table, or fast as sleep on said table.

And yet Nanao couldn't deny that the man had charm. She was no more able to fight against it than anyone else, she was just much better at hiding and fighting against it. His ability to get new and important clients was legendary. Even more legendary than that, was his reputation for giving and keeping his word. He had a way of getting their confidence and keeping it, and she couldn't deny it, as it was clear to see, that the well being of all his clients was important to him.

Nanao sniffed but was saved from having to think of a suitably degrading remark about his person by the arrival of a waiter, who gave them each a starter.

Shunsui smiled benignly at Nanao. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering our menu. Tuck in."

Nanao wanted to protest. Really she did, but the smell of the food was delicious. How dare he try to bribe her with food, and fancy restaurants with ridiculously comfortable chairs.

She looked suspiciously over at him, but he was absorbed in dipping his bread into his soup, and as such missed her look.

Waiting a few more seconds, just to show her dislike for the situation, she tucked in.

As the night progressed, Nanao was pleasantly surprised to find that Shunsui, shockingly, behaved himself. Well mostly, aside from his one lapse in form when she felt his sock clad foot slide up her ankle. Naturally she had kicked him in the shin with her satisfyingly healed shoes. She had taken a sort of sick jubilant satisfaction at how his eyes had noticeably twitched in pain upon her swift deliverance of justice.

They were now enjoying some coffee and Nanao failed to notice how empty the restaurant was becoming.

Shunsui was currently regaling her with tales about himself and Ukitake-san, a long time friend of his and fellow colleague at work. She tried to tone down her amusement, but couldn't quite hold in a broad smile at the image of the pair in a drunken haze singing 'it's raining men'.

"I've never seen Jyuu-chan sober up so quickly when he realised that the man was trying to chat him up!"

She couldn't help it, she allowed herself to chuckle at the image. Ukitake-san was always so polite to everyone, she could imagine him trying to politely dissuade his admirer whilst trying to spare his feelings. Ukitake-san was also particularly fond of teasing her about Shunsui attentions to her. The next time she saw him, it was payback! She smiled inwardly like a Cheshire cat at the thought, a devious glint coming to her eye.

Some of what she was thinking must have shown on her face, as Shunsui turned a playful grin on her. "What were you just thinking of Nanao-chan? You had a decidedly wicked twinkle in your eye."

Despite herself Nanao grinned back at him. "No doubt your perverted mind can come up with something appropriate."

He smiled widely. "Nanao my dear, you have no idea." Not taking his eyes of her he finished the last of his coffee, and in spite of herself she could not help the blush she felt warm her face.

Shunsui didn't think he'd ever seen her look so adorable, trying to hide her shyness behind the last sip from her coffee cup.

Glancing at her watch, she was shocked to see how late it was. "I should go, it's getting late."

"Of course Nanao-chan." He agreed quickly standing to help her out of her chair. Nanao gave him a gauging look, before thanking him.

As they made their way through the restaurant to pay and collect their coats, Nanao found it hard to believe that she enjoyed herself so much, and said as much to him.

He stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets and smiled down at her. "Well that's just because I'm such a charming person. You can't help but be swept away by my charismatic appeal."

Giving him a sour look, she tried to look convincingly annoyed, a hard thing to do when he was being so pleasant. They arrived at the desk and their coats were brought promptly to them.

After quoting the amount of the meal, Nanao stealthily swallowed at how much her half would cost, but dug through her bag looking for her purse.

"That's alright Nanao-chan, it's on me." Shunsui smiled.

Nanao glanced at the cashier feeling slightly embarrassed. "Wait I can pay my half."

"Don't be so daft Nanao-chan. I could hardly have you pay when you were the one who was invited. Yare Yare, don't you know how dates work." He chuckled lightly to himself like he had made a joke.

Nanao froze, and glanced surreptitiously at the rest of the patrons to see if they had heard. "We are most certainly NOT on a date! You senseless moron!" She hissed.

He laughed good naturedly. "Good heavens! What did you think you were doing here?"

"We were having a BUISNESS meeting!" She whispered angrily.

He laughed again louder. "My Nanao-chan is soooooo cute! Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked cheekily as he handed over his credit card to the man waiting patiently at the front desk.

Nanao gritted her teeth to keep from screaming, or strangling the man in front of her, or both! "I don't know. Maybe the fact that I was asked to come here _for_ a business meeting."

She glared menacingly at the waiter as he tried to hold in a smirk, and then turned her frosty glare back to Shunsui. "Don't be like that Nanao-chan. Just a few seconds ago you said you enjoyed yourself." He started to lead her out of the restaurant.

She sputtered as she tried to quickly think of something scathing to say back to him. "Th..That's because... you are... I am so mad at you right now I don't no what to say!"

He chuckled again, and Nanao promptly whacked him on the shoulder with her bag. "Don't you dare laugh, you infuriating, unscrupulous, appalling, deceitful-"

She squeaked in an undignified manner when he stopped walking and he grasped her around the waist pulling her against him and smirking at her, his eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. "Nanao-chan. I'm many things, but deceitful I am not. I told you that this was no longer a business meeting, I never denied that. You simply didn't ask anymore questions."

Her eyes widened when she realised he was telling the truth. "That's not fair. I just thought-"

"What did you think Nanao-chan?" He whispered to her, his voice lowering to something Nanao could only describe as incredibly sexy.

She found it hard to think as he drew nearer to her. She knew she wanted to say something. Was sure she should have something to say, but for the life of her, couldn't get her brain to think past how good he smelled and how warm he was pressed against her.

"I'll tell you something else that's true my pretty Nanao-chan." He said in that same intimate voice, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "In about 8 seconds, I'm going to completely ravish you outside this rather fancy restaurant."

Nanao could only hold onto him tightly as he once again proved he always told the truth.

**The End**

**Loved it? Hated it? let me know, i'm growing rather fond of AU's. **

**I'd also like peoples opinion on something. I've been having so much fun writing these that I'm thinking of adding 5 extra chapters for people who can come up with a good setting. This would be completely in the hands of my reviewers so you completely decide. You suggest the theme/setting and i'll pick the best 5 and write it. But remember it has to be a setting or a place. So let me know what you think. **

Butterfliesinthewind


	9. Unbelievable

Title: Unbelievable

Theme: Zoo

Words: 2004

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of its subsequent merchandising

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, my internet decided to die and I've been on the phone for a week just trying to sort it out! Grrr. I hate machines. As always thanks to my reviewers your say always means a lot and thank you for all the settings, one or two of them I've already got plans for, don't worry you will all be recognised! So on with the story!!**

* * *

She couldn't quite believe it. She was half convinced that she was actually day dreaming; even though she knew she would never do such a thing in the office.

He was just sitting there, basking in his assumed glory, soaking it all in.

Ise Nanao balked in disgust and no small amount of fear as her Taichou sat there and stroked the wild creature.

Honestly. What was he thinking bringing in such a potentially dangerous animal into the work place?

And he had the gall to look so utterly happy and pleased with himself.

_Idiot man_, she scowled to herself. Nanao was well used to this situation. Her Taichou was a man with a big heart. He was kind and gentle and his gentility was not confined to people. He loved all types of animals, whether they be big ones, small ones, fluffy ones... scaled ones.

When Kyouraku Taichou had walked in with his newest pet, she had frozen; quite unable to believe her eyes. The... thing, had looked at her from his perch wrapped around her Captains shoulders, as its long forked tongue slipped out and tasted the air, tasted her.

She shuddered to herself at the memory of its cold emotionless eyes surveying her as she backed away rather hastily when Kyouraku-san had thought she might like to stroke it, and came forwards to give her the opportunity.

"_Come now my cute Nanao-chan," _he'd warbled, _"you're hurting his feelings."_

Feelings!? That... that _thing_ has feelings? Nanao had speedily put her desk between herself and it, fairly tripping over her chair in the process, holding her hands up to keep the creature away from her.

Pouting at her lack of love for his new friend, Kyouraku Taichou had walked over to the couch and sat down to lavish attention upon his reptilian companion.

Thus Nanao now found herself unable to concentrate properly on the paperwork, which was doing nothing for the growing headache at her temples, and was steadily becoming more and more annoyed at the soft cooing noises coming from her infatuated taichou.

"Ne, Nanao-chan, what do you think I should call him?" His voice full of wonder and happiness.

Nanao did not grace him with an answer and instead bent her head further to her desk and concentrated on not hearing scales contracting as the creature moved about in her office. She knew it was rude to ignore ones superior, but as an effect of working constantly with Kyouraku, she had developed a high honed sense of selective hearing, and as such he was used to her silence in some matters.

She could feel his eyes on her, trying to figure if she ignoring him deliberately or not and finally warbled on anyway, like she knew he would.

"How about... Snaky?" Nanao felt the vein in her temple most defiantly twitch, but closed her eyes briefly took a deep breath and resumed her work, deciding her comments would only encourage him to make further ridiculous names.

She just _knew_ he was doing this to wind her up.

"Snaky the snake. I think it has certain... _je ne sais quoi._"

Nanao rolled her eyes skyward. She didn't even want to know where he'd learnt French from.

Scowling in anger Nanao dipped her quill rather harshly into the ink pot and started scribbling on the paperwork in an effort not to let this annoyance get to her any further. It was a few more moments later that she heard him starting to shift and move about on the couch.

Gripping her brush tighter and refusing to look up she continued at her task reading the paperwork loudly to herself to keep her mind occupied on the important documents.

"Err... Nanao-chan? Nanao-chan? Umm, I may need some help."

"I'm not going near that disgusting creature." She rather flatly stated, not raising her eyes from her work.

A few more seconds passed in silence until her taichou spoke again, whose voice was somewhat edged in panic. "Nanao-chan! I really think I need help!"

Sighing deeply in frustration, Nanao allowed herself to slump slightly over her desk in defeat, and looked up at him. "What's wrong Tai-"

Nanao gaped rather like a fish as her words fell away, when she witnessed her captain sat on the couch with the snake apparently now considering him to be a climbing frame; and quite possibly a tasty treat.

Nanao continued to stare in horror as the creature slid around his neck, causing her captain to jump off the couch and try to unwind the creature from his head. The jerky movements of her captain seemed to incite the animal instead, and caused it to constrict against him, effectively trapping his right arm to his body.

"Nanao! Help!" At her continued silence, he pulled the creatures tail away from his eyes and turned to her, finding her still glued to her seat. "Nanao that was an order!"

Those words seemingly bringing her back to life, she jerked but still only rose hesitantly from her seat. "What do you expect _me_ to do!?" Nanao was not entirely pleased that her voice seemed to come out somewhat shrill and... _girly_.

Hesitantly Nanao stepped forwards towards the creature that Shunsui was trying to shrug off his shoulder. _Get a grip Ise!! It's just an animal! An unevolved creature that doesn't even have the use of working limbs. Now take a hold of it and get rid of it. We are not some helpless woman. We are a strong and fearless woman who does not have a fear of snakes!_

Repeating her internal dialogue to herself, Nanao took a deep breath and reached out to assist her Taichou. However the creature swivelled its flat head round far to quickly for Nanao's liking and stared at her causing her to swiftly jerk her hand back and scuttle a few paces back towards the door. _I'm pathetic!_

Nanao clutched her hand to herself and regarded her Taichou who was now looking at her with confusion. "Nanao-chan?"

"I'm sorry Taichou... I... I can't... ugh!" She roughly gripped the material of her hakama and scowled at her own weakness. Shunsui continued to fight with the creature as Nanao fought with herself. "It's just... I hate...-" The sound of the door rolling across it's hinges caused Nanao to stop and look up.

"Good afternoon. Kyouraku are you here?" A smiling Ukitake walked into the office. "Eh? Ano... Shunsui, I know you have a strange fashion sense, but don't you think this is going a bit far?"

Shunsui stopped struggling for a moment to throw the other captain a dirty look. "Could you give me a hand, the snakes too attached to me it seems."

Ukitake sighed long sufferingly and shook his head. "One day you will learn Shunsui- Oh Ise-san I didn't see you there."

"Ukitake Taichou." She mumbled politely, but without taking her eyes from the creature lest it suddenly move towards her again.

Ukitake frowned at her behaviour; she usually had more to say to him than that. Looking between her horrified expression and his idiotic friend, he could only assume that Shunsui had brought home a most unwelcome house guest this time. Lord knows she'd been around him long enough for him to bring back all kinds of creatures, but this might be the one she truly couldn't tolerate.

Rubbing his chin Ukitake walked over and patted Nanao gently on the shoulder, all the time ignoring the noises and protests as his longest friend continued his struggle. "It's alright Ise-san you just stay here, I'll deal with this."

Nanao almost couldn't contain her joy and nodded thankfully to him as he made his way over to her captain. Working steadily and patiently Ukitake started to free him from the clutches of the snake and soon was hefting the animal into his arms and heading towards the door.

Several things happened at once in Nanao's mind. The most pressing of which was the realisation that in order to get the creature outside he would need to go out the door which she was blocking. 

As he came closer Nanao quickly shuttled to the other side of the room heedless of where she was going and promptly crashed into a rather soft body.

Looking up she was graced with a wide grin as her captain looked down at her. "My Nanao-chan needs comforting?"

Before she had much time to protest his arms had encased her squeezing her against him. "Don't worry Nanao-chan, that evil snake didn't hurt me. There's no need to worry so much for your poor taichou's health. Though I will gladly comfort you in your time of need."

That snake must have unsettled her more than she thought for she felt herself relax slightly and took a deep breath before she grabbed her fan from her belt and promptly smacked both his hands, stopping them from sliding further down her back.

She smoothly slid away from his embrace and instead turned her coldest glare on him. She had a moment of satisfaction at seeing him gulp. "This is why you should stay away from dangerous animals! That thing could have killed you!"

"That's highly doubtful Nanao-chan. It would have taken an awfully long time to eat me if it had." He replied sullenly while rubbing his hands.

Before Nanao could reply Ukitake walked back into the room snake-less. "Do I dare ask why I just had to save you from a snake?" He asked placing his hands on his hips and despite his tone, was clearly amused by the situation.

"I only wanted a new pet Jyuu-chan, Nanao hardly ever lets me keep any." His eyes downcast and a forlorn look on his face.

"With good reason!!" Nanao shouted at him. "Of all the idiotic creatures!"

Shunsui looked up at Nanao a spark of amusement lighting in his eyes. "Now, now Nanao-chan, snakes are very intelligent."

Nanao sighed and gripped her glasses. "I wasn't talking about the snake."

Ukitake held up his hands pleading for peace, he didn't want to get embroiled in another of their famous arguments. "Maa maa, why don't we just forget about it. The snake is gone, Ise-san you can get back to your work in peace, and to make sure you are undisturbed, I'll take him with me." He appeased, jabbing a finger at Shunsui.

Feeling rather affronted Shunsui made to protest when Ukitake turned on him. "I have sake." And all further protests where firmly silenced. "I suppose I need a great deal of sake to gorge this memory from my mind." He happily replied instead walking towards the door, arms swinging at his sides in happiness. He stopped just short of the door. "But is my Nanao-chan sure she can deal with the terrifying memories of her precious taichou nearly dying?"

Gripping her glasses harder, Nanao made to fairly scream at him to get out, when Ukitake smoothly cut in again, giving her an amused glance. "I'm sure Ise-san will be fine Shunsui, let's leave her to finish the paperwork. Come on, we can always pick up some more sake on the way, whilst you tell me about your shocking battle with a worthy adversary."

When the door slid closed behind Ukitake Taichou, Nanao breathed a sigh of relief and sank into her chair exhausted. Glancing at the paperwork still vying for her attention Nanao took a deep breath and ploughed into it hoping to rid herself, not of emotionless eyes and a cold scaled body; but of warm brown eyes and most defiantly warm and comfortable body.

* * *

When Shunsui walked into his office the next morning he was surprised to find his studious Nanao away, and a notice waiting for him on his desk. Mildly curious Shunsui bent down to read it's contents and couldn't help but burst out laughing at the new office policy sitting candidly in his work space.

'... and by special decree no undomesticated animals are permitted as office occupants. Ornamental or otherwise.'

**The End.**

**Spoilerish warning!! I just have to say for anyone who reads the manga, how UNBELIEVABLY cute was the latest chapter, I quite literally squealed at the sheer cuteness. TINY NANAO!! (cough cough)**


	10. Beginnings

Title: Beginnings

Words: 2315

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

**A/A: Woah!! Sorry people, I kind of decided to go on a month long road trip round Europe rather abruptly. Quite literaly my mates called and said 'fancing driving across the channel to france and randomly going round Europe' and me being me, said HELL YES!! , it was soooooooo much fun!! Sorry about the wait though, I hope I have more than made up for it!**

**So here it is. The last offical chapter of the series. I have the next 5 chapters chosen, thank you everyone for your ideas, some have been really good, I'll give you sufficiant praise for coming up with the title for me and in some cases basies for the plot!! Thanks again, and thank you to all my reviewers you are all so unbeliveably awsome!! **

As wave upon wave continued to assault her senses, Nanao clenched her teeth together tightly in determination. Even possibly in fear. It hurt so very much, her insides feeling as though they were being torn apart. As though every cell in her body was coiled tight ready to spring apart; and by gods did it hurt!!

She felt her body settle slightly reaching a small measure relief, leaving her feeling aching and tired. She knew the pain would be back. There were people around her she knew, fussing and preparing whatever it is they prepare in these kinds of situations, and at any other time, she could probably have read them off the top of her head; but all her thoughts and energy were focused on herself, barely able to focus on anything else.

There was not much she could focus on even had she wanted to. The rooms of the fourth division were always spartan, having room for only the necessary should there be a need of sudden influx of healers to help their patients. _Like now_ Nanao mused. The walls were washed white, which she found horribly depressing. Why could they not be yellow or orange? Making the inhabitants feel warm and cosy. Instead they were emotionless and cold. Sterile.

Nanao knew these walls well. She had seen them many times. Far too many times for her liking. Whether she was the visitor or the patient, she had never liked these rooms, and the memories they held within. Because although there were few times Nanao could recall that brought a smile to her face whilst being in these rooms, usually, more often than not, they held painful memories of suffering and illness.

And yet, _he_ was always there, making them seem less important and less life threatening.

This was what caused this spike of fear to course within her. So much suffering and pain. It hardly seemed like the ideal setting to be in this kind of situation, and the idiot was no where to be found. Unohana in her calm soothing voice had penetrated her pain filled mind, and had mentioned something about Ukitake, which initially lead Nanao to believe that he had dragged her idiot Captain off somewhere. He had been more oppressive than ever these past few weeks and she had been coiled ready to strangle him. Something she knew Ukitake-san must have been aware of. Although she was glad for the kindness he showed her, he couldn't have picked a worse time.

Nanao almost smacked her head against the head board of the pallet she was on, as the pain suddenly, overwhelmingly intensified, causing her to cry out and grip the sheets beneath her tightly, lest her body finally fly apart from the pain.

"Where is he!?" Nanao gasped, she turned her head and grasped desperately at Unohana who stood by her side clutching her hand. Her face was etched in concern as she tried to sooth the desperate woman.

"Shh Nanao-san, you must be still, try not to move too much, I know it must be hard." She brushed her sweaty hair from her face and smiled encouragingly. "You're doing well. Try to think of something else."

Nanao thought that was the most stupid thing to ever come of Unohana-taichou's mouth. She had already tried focusing on something else, and it hadn't worked very well. As the waves of pain settled again and she slumped against the bed, she tried to follow through with Unohana's advice.

She remembered the last time she had needed to come to fourth division. It hadn't been nearly as serious as this. In fact, it had been somewhat her own fault. Somewhat. It was mostly _his_ fault!

She had overworked herself again. The paperwork had been steadily growing because _somebody_ hadn't been pulling his weight, and she had spent the last 2 weeks pulling in extra hours trying to complete it before the monthly collection.

She had overdone it. She remembered feeling her eyes drooping as she fought to keep her head up and her pen moving swiftly over her work. There had been black spots filling her vision, and she knew this was supposed to be important for some reason, but she had been so tired she completely ignored the warnings. The next moment she remembered was waking up in a room identical to the one she was in now with her pink clad Taichou standing over her, concern etched into his familiar features.

"_My Nanao-chan overworked herself again."_ It wasn't a question or an accusation, just a clear fact, delivered to her in a serious tone full of distress and guilt. She remembered looking up into his eyes and being somewhat startled by the years that seemed to press down on her. Even though she knew she should scold him, or remind him that if he were to do his paperwork, she wouldn't end up like this; however as she looked up at him staring down at her, she could only blush in shame and apologise for worrying him.

She had promised him before not to over work herself to this point, remembering how distressed it made him. She had broken her promise to him, and she had been deeply ashamed to think she might have lost his trust in her. But so like her Taichou, he had smiled; not the smile of a hopeless dramatic flirt, but of a man and friend, and had stroked her check softly and kissed her forehead.

"_That's okay Nanao-chan, just as long as you're alright."_

She hadn't always been so forgiving, sometimes when she was strong enough, she would lecture him, guilt-trip him and bully him into grovelling so bad, that he practically cried to be forgiven. Of course it wasn't always that she was the one looking up at him from a hospital bed.

She could recall plenty of times she had been notified of his movements to the fourth division, but they were rarely serious. Mostly she was called after he had stumbled whilst drunk and had gotten himself knocked out. He always knew a good bashing was coming to him whenever that happened. She remembered how whenever she walked in the room, he would immediately slouch into himself as though making himself smaller would mean he could escape her notice.

Foolishness.

He would try to make light of the situation, joking and poking fun at himself, like calling himself a silly old drunk, so that she would hopefully be less harsh. It never worked, but that didn't mean she didn't agree with some of the things he called himself.

Every time she escorted him back to eighth, he would continue to try and pester her into letting him off, trying to engage her in conversation, even going as far as touching her to try and insight her wrath more quickly, so he would be spared the punishment of her silence; and as people walked by and witnessed the shocking spectacle of a captain walking dejectedly behind his lieutenant as though a naughty child, they could only walk swiftly on lest the notorious eighth division lieutenant turn her truly frosty gaze upon them.

All Nanao could think off however was how her stomach rolled in relief and her heart go light at the realisation that he was alright. That she could see with her own eyes that he was fine. Her head felt somewhat giddy, and she had to block out the sound of his voice so that she could calm her tightly strung body.

Yet it was within these rooms that she first witnessed his true anger, and Nanao couldn't help but see the irony in the situation, that the only reason he was angry was because she had hurt herself whilst drunk of all things.

This wasn't the anger she had glimpsed where he blew up in a rage, but the tightly controlled anger, that in some ways was more frightening than the swift destructive anger she had been whiteness to.

She could only be humbly thankful that his whole wrath wasn't directed at her, which only made her feel guilty as most of it was directed upon Matsumoto. This wasn't her most clear memory of being in these rooms, it was a little fuzzy, mainly because she had been drunk.

It was shortly after she had become the new fukutaichou for the eighth. It had been Matsumoto's idea to go out and celebrate her recent promotion, and true to Matsumoto's personality it had involved sake. Lots and lots of sake. Even now she couldn't quite recall what had prompted her to drink at all, and whenever she had asked her friend about it, she had become uncommonly quite and shifty, whilst trying to hide her smirks. She often reasoned to herself that she was probably better of not knowing.

She had ended up in 4th division after she had tripped over her own feet apparently and smacked her head against a nearby wall. She remembered being admonished by Captain Unohana for her state when her Captain had swept into the room all dramatics and filled with worry. However once he found out that it had been whilst drunk she had injured herself, he had become strangely quite, hiding those dark eyes under his hat.

To Nanao's shock he had turned rather swiftly on Matsumoto. However his voice had not been raised or laced with any emotion at all. Maybe that why it had been so terrifying. To be around a man who constantly joked, teased and made his whole life out to be some kind of drama, seeing this side of him was disturbing. He spoke as though he was admonishing a child though his tone never turned patronising. He spoke as one who had experienced many things. He spoke like a man who had lived as long as he had.

It was the first time Nanao had properly realised the reason why he was a Captain.

After Matsumoto had left, he used the same tone and disapproving look on her. It had irritated her, and immediately turned her defensive. She remembered shouting at him, though most of it had been rubbish and about nothing in particular other than to change his demeanour back to what she understood. What she had spent most of her life watching and learning. This was new ground that she was not prepared to deal with.

This was a Shunsui that she should have wanted to work for. A serious one. One who took charge and disciplined. And despite this being the type of superior officer she would have liked, she found that she didn't like this side of him at all. This man scared her and made her feel small and insignificant; he made her feel like she couldn't breathe as his pressure surrounded her and pressed on her.

It was then that she truly understood why he acted the way he did. It wasn't so that he could be lazy and drink and flirt with girls all day (though she suspected it was a nice bonus), it was because the serious Shunsui was too powerful and hard to control. This part of Shunsui's personality was too overbearing for mere children to be in the presence of. His silliness and teasing made him easier to be around because he was never taken seriously and so was never serious in return.

In that moment Nanao found a Captain worth following.

Nanao smiled at the memory. It was one of those epiphany moments that sealed her future with the 8th division. It seemed that even though these rooms held so much pain and suffering, to Nanao they held many beginnings and they all seemed to help her understand a little more about the man she had spent the better part of nearly half a millennia with.

She had understood just how much his friendships meant to him in these rooms when he would sit for hours at the bedside of a sick Ukitake, until she would have to quite literally carry him from the room.

Nanao understood how much _she_ meant to Shunsui in these rooms when she had become seriously injured. He would never come and visit her when she was awake. It had taken a visit from Ukitake Taichou for her to understand that it wasn't that he didn't care; it was that he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes that he felt responsible for.

With a little bit a amusement Nanao realised it was these rooms where she was first called Nanao-chan by him. When she had been very young, still a child, he had come to check on her after a nasty tumble. She wondered if it was then and there that she knew she would spend the rest of her life by his side.

These rooms had been whiteness to some of her Captains more unusual reactions and she was proud and honoured that he had shared these with her. These small snippets of his life that she would hold with her forever.

The waves of pain that she had been struggling to hold back whipped into her small body making her cry out and her memories to fade as beads of sweat ran down her face and she clenched her teeth tightly to endure it.

"Nanao-san? Nanao-san he's here now. It's going to be alright now." The voice of Unohana penetrated her world. Shaking the last of her memories from her mind she looked up desperately searching for him as he walked swiftly towards her.

She smiled in relief. "Shunsui." She sighed. And then he was there brushing the sweaty strands of her fringe out of her eyes.

"I'm here my Nanao-chan. I'm so sorry I'm late." His eyes were dark with worry, but they also showed his relief that she was well.

Smiling again she reached out her hand for him, beckoning him closer. Only too happy to comply he made to hold the hand she was reaching towards him with; but his expression of happiness quickly turned to shock when her hand shot out suddenly to grab him by the collar of his uniform and pull him swiftly towards her face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!"

Although his shocked and slightly frightened visage was doing wonders for her mood, she heard Isane's voice break her thoughts.

"Unohana Taichou we have to work _now_, her contractions are practically on top of one another!" She saw the 4th division Captains hand gently settle on Shunsui shoulder. "You arrived just in time Shunsui-kun. What do you say we get started Nanao-san."

"YES."

It was dark now, the moonlight coming in though the window made the room look enthral and mysterious. The shadows cast from the trees outside made it look like night elves were dancing around the room. But it wasn't that that had captured her attention. It was the large man standing at the window with a precious bundle wrapped securely in his arms. He seemed to be lost in thought as he stared silently down the baby, his very own child. The moonlight was making the tears running down his checks sparkle and his eyes glow; and as he turned and looked up upon noticing Nanao's attention on him the moonlight caught the corners of the smile he directed at her.

Nanao smiled tiredly back at him realising she had been given another memory to add to these rooms. One of the day she witnessed Shunsui cry from sheer joy. Maybe these rooms weren't so bad.

After all they had just added another beginning in their story.

**The End.**

**Oh my god!! I can't believe its over! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed especially those who have reviewed practically every chapter: JenovaJuice97, akirk85029, WinterVines, Devatron2000, anihana, darkangel1910, Kohyu. And most especially to AnimePenguin for her brilliantly long reviews and support!!**

**I'll see about getting those 5 bonus chapters up, and you know you have to come back and check, cus it might be your prompt I'm using YA-HA! These may take a little time to update as I apologise I have fallen in love with a new manga Eyeshield 21. But it's just so brilliant. So keep a look out, and again thanks to everyone!! **

**Butterfliesinthewind :P**


End file.
